What's Wrong
by itsyorukun44
Summary: It has been a while since I have uploaded a story on here. So here you go. Have some Slade X Robin. Also for those of you who are wondering where the sequel is: /s/8915614/1/What-s-Wrong-II -Here it is.


What's Wrong

Pairing: Slade and Robin

"Robin...come now, I know you are still alive..." Slade whispered.

"Where...am I?.." asked Robin as he came to his senses.

The masked sidekick looked around the room and just saw ceiling lights. The moving lamps kept flickering as if they were about to go out. The room smelled like it was near the sea and the only thing surrounding the two men were boxes. The door was nowhere to be found and the floor creaked with every sudden movement. Slade gazed at Robin while he smiled underneath his mask. Robin tried to get up but he was tied to the chair and all he could do was wiggle.

"Slade..." Robin cursed.

"You sure do enjoy moaning my name.." Slade crooned as he caressed Robin's cheek "whenever you get in trouble."

"What do you ?" yelled Robin.

"I want you."

"What?..."

"You heard me dear boy. I want you...and you...want...me...too" Slade uttered in Robin's ear.

"What type of game is this Slade!"

"No game...but the truth Robin. No matter where you matter what you think about...No matter who you think of...you want me"

Slade held Robin's face as he forced the titan to look him. Robin couldn't help but think of a way to escape from Slade's hands.

"Okay Slade you've had your fun now let me go.."

"Now you know me Robin...the fun never ends..."

"Let me go Slade!"

"It's good to see you haven't lost your will Robin. Why do you fight me when you always want to find me. I am here now so what do you want?"

"I want to stop you!" yelled Robin.

"Stop me from doing what?"

"Stop you from your reign of terror. You have caused my friends and our city pain. You will be punished"

"Fine" said Slade as he untied Robin from the chair. "If you want to beat me up, go ahead"

Robin got up from the chair and began to fight Slade. Robin threw barrages of punches and kicks at Slade but he noticed his archnemisis just took the blows. The masked titan grew angrier with his enemy's non chalance of the attack. Robin growled as he began to hit harder and fight faster. "C'mon Slade fight back!"

"Why? This is what you want. You said you want to stop me well here you go"

"Why did you kidnap me? Do you want to destroy my friends, my loved one, my city? What do you want with me!" said Robin before he knocked Slade against the crate of boxes.

"No evil plans. No schemes to rule the world. I already told you what I want. I am just letting you have what you want. You want to beat me up right?" asked Slade as he got up. "Think of this as helping you help me"

Robin stopped fighting before he thought about it. "I won't leave my friends to become your apprentice again, Slade".

"You naive little boy, I do not want you to be my apprentice" Slade said as he began to walk towards the titan.

"Y-you don't?" asked Robin as Slade came closer.

"I thought I made myself clear when I said, I want you." said Slade as he pinned Robin against one of the shack's walls. Robin's eyes widened as he couldn't move. Slade gazed at Robin as he ran his hand down to Robin's chest.

"Your heart is racing, dear boy. Is something the matter?"

"This isn't funny Slade. I don't know what you want but I'm not interested"

Slade's hand started to play with Robin's hardened nipple causing Robin to gasp. His strong, manly hands rubbed against the growing bud. "Get it now?" Slade then ran his hand towards Robin's bulge and began to rub his cock through the green pants. Slade chuckled as he felt the titan tremble at his touch. Robin wanted to get away from him but why was he allowing Slade to do this? His cock began to harden even more as the invasive hand got more creative with it's rubbing. It was touching his balls as well as his shaft. Slade had no intent of taking over the world tonight.

"You are trembling...I am surprised. Haven't you ever jerked off before...?" Slade asked.

Robin looked away before he felt Slade squeeze his bulge rather roughly. "Aah- No I haven't..."

"Not even to Starfire? What about Raven?"

"...no...I...haven't..." Robin moaned as he shivered in Slade's touch.

"Ah I know, maybe it was to Batman?"

Robin gasped. "How do you know about him?"

"My dear boy.." said Slade as he unbuckled Robin's pants and pulled them down to reveal the titan's cock. "I know everything about you." Slade took his glove off so he could actually feel Robin's dick to his own palm. "Mmmn look, you are drooling on my hand...I guess it wasn't Batman...maybe it was to me?"

"No..." Robin moaned as Slade stroked him off.

"Don't lie to me Robin. The way your body reacts tells me the truth. I can see it now. While your friends worry over their precious leader, he pictures himself being pounded by the one man he hates. You stroke your prick off imagining dear old me fucking you senseless."

"What, no degrading terms?" Robin asked coyly as he pants.

"Now why would I want to degrade you any further than you already are? I told you my purpose and why I kidnapped you." Slade crooned before he stopped jerking Robin off. He pulled down his black pants and revealed his shaft to Robin. "Alright, get on your knees".

"I don't have a say in this?"

"I'm afraid not" said Slade before he forced Robin on his knees in front of his cock. Slade's dick dripped pre-cum on Robin's forehead and mask. Robin ran his tongue up the base of Slade's cock until he reached the thick head. He opened his mouth and took some of the cock in while his tongue teased the throbbing meat inside. He started to suck Slade off while he tried to reach for his communicator. Slade pushed Robin's head down to get more of his meat inside.

"And don't try calling your friends. They are busy with Cinderblock and Plasma to worry about you. So just enjoy the ri-" said Slade before he winced feeling Robin bite his shaft "You think pain affects me dear boy? I live for the thrill of it"

"Why did you have to include my friends!" yelled Robin before his mouth was stuffed with Slade's meat again.

"Calm down my boy. Your friends can handle them. You really need to relax more often"

"I kant wid mi moudh furr" Robin gagged.

"Didn't your parents teach you any manners? Don't talk with your mouth full."

Robin took the meat out of his mouth and began to jerk it off. He looked away from Slade while he played with the older man's nuts. Robin resented this man but had a strange feeling inside to make him feel good. Slade watched in bewilderment as Robin pleasured him. He was surprised that Robin wasn't fighting as much as he thought he would, but what could he expect? He knew Robin wanted this as bad as he did.

"Okay Robin, lay on your back"

The titan laid back on the weak ground and waited to see Slade's next move. Slade got on his knees and raised Robin's legs over his shoulders so he could line his cock up with the tight pucker. "Brace yourself" said Slade as he pushed all of his cock inside of Robin causing Robin to yell in pain. Robin felt an indescribable heat come over him. This feeling made the young one sick to his stomach. He hadn't felt this way since he first met the dark knight.

Without words, Slade began to fuck Robin watching his prey squirm and moan underneath him. He reached down and grabbed Robin's cock and began to jerk him off as he thrusted inside. Robin looked up at Slade and wondered why he was acting so calm and collected. He was used to getting it up the ass but he wasn't used to feeling good while he was getting fucked. Slade picked up Robin and began to thrust upwards, making Robin moan even more.

"See it isn't too bad now is it?" asked Slade as he rubbed Robin's back while he fucked him.

"Why...why are you doing this?"

"I already told you. I want you"

"I mean...why are you acting so nice?" Robin yelped as Slade went in deeper.

"Because when I have something I want, I maintain and keep it at its best. When you were my apprentice, as well as Terra, I made sure that I could help you no matter what. I gave you what you wanted. I make sure what I have is kept at tip top shape/" said Slade before he sped up his thrusting.

"So couldn't you just ask to fuck me?"

"No because you wouldn't allow it. Your pride and spirit cloud your inner self. You have to be the best at everything. You are too clouded by your responsibility to even realize that you need a good pounding. That's why I always followed you. I am your insanity, I make you human. Without me you are just a stuck up wanna be hero who will always be underneath-"

Robin felt tears roll down his face. "Is it my fault? I have to be my best so I can outrun him...I hate being the side kick...I hate being the boy underneath..."

"That's why I am here to train you...I do not wish to fight you...I will make you a man. You don't have to live up to anyone's expectations but your own. By the look of your cock I say its time to cum" 

Slade grunted before he shot his thick load of cum inside of the titan. He grabbed Robin's cock and nodded before Robin blew his cum over Slade. "Good boy.." said the older man. Slade put Robin down and covered his eyes. He took his mask off and gave Robin a passionate kiss. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity. When Slade broke from the kiss he put his mask back on.

"I can't see your face?" Robin asked

"In good time, Robin, In good time-" said Slade before one of the walls in the shack was destroyed by an explosive.

"Let him go!"

"I already did. He is yours" said Slade as he stepped away from Robin.

A capsule was thrown towards Slade. When the capsule opened it was full of sleeping gas. As Slade fell asleep he threw Robin his Teen Titans' communicator and utility belt before he passed out. A black cape was thrown over Robin's body before he was gone and Slade lied on the floor. "Come back...anytime" Slade uttered before he was fully knocked out.

"You ok?" asked Batman after they stopped running.

"No"

end of part 1


End file.
